


Unsubs and Handcuffs

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, Restraints, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her ears perked as she heard the door open and feet scuffle into the room. She fought the urge to struggle as a strong hand pulled her head back by her golden, blonde tresses. Deep breath, no emotion. Show them nothing, they get nothing. She knew her captor would be longing to see her struggle, to see the fear in her eyes, she was prepared to do absolutely anything necessary to steal that pleasure away form them. JJ had always thought herself to be impressive under pressure and she was now being given the, albeit unexpected, situation to prove her prowess.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I see you've stop struggling. Good, you'll want to save your energy," a deep voice husked in her ear. "This will not be over quickly, Agent Jareau."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubs and Handcuffs

Metal handcuffs pulled against JJ's wrists, which were hoisted above her head. She was lying flat against a surface that was less than comfortable. The blindfold left her without one of her most important senses, making her mind work over time to take in her surroundings. She was gagged as well, no use in screaming. She was utterly helpless against her captor.

JJ's time in Afghanistan had taught her how to remain calm in the face of danger, remaining focused would help increase her chance of survival. She worked to slow her breathing and empty her mind in order to prepare for the torture she was inevitably about to endure. Her body relaxed against her restraints as she took deep even breaths, listening for signs of movement.

Her ears perked as she heard the door open and feet scuffle into the room. She fought the urge to struggle as a strong hand pulled her head back by her golden, blonde tresses. Deep breath, no emotion. Show them nothing, they get nothing. She knew her captor would be longing to see her struggle, to see the fear in her eyes, she was prepared to do absolutely anything necessary to steal that pleasure away from them. JJ had always thought herself to be impressive under pressure and she was now being given the, albeit unexpected, situation to prove her skills.

"I see you've stop struggling. Good, you'll want to save your energy," a deep voice husked in her ear. "This will not be over quickly, Agent Jareau."

JJ felt the unmistakable sensation of cool leather clothing against her naked torso as the unsub pressed against her and adjusted the restraints holding her arms in place, tightening them against her small wrists. The metal was tight against her skin, threatening to draw blood with any sudden movement. She moved her legs slightly to ascertain the restraint situation around her ankles. Unlike her wrists, they were bound individually. The restraints pulled tight against her movement but the material was something less harsh than metal. Although pinned down, being able to move each foot freely could be helpful. It would only take a little bit of slack in the tension and she may be able to use her legs to fight back. She prayed for the opportunity.

"I can see the wheels turning. Trying to figure out how you're going to get out of this? Trying to figure out if anyone knows where you are or if they'll make it in time to save you?" the voice laughed grimly, "I can assure you no one is coming to help you."

The gag kept her words at bay. JJ wanted so badly to tell them exactly where to shove it, but she refrained from showing any sort of discomfort or unease. She willed her body into submission, preparing for what horrors lie ahead.

"Now, shall we begin?" the voice whispered in her ear. JJ heard the crop slash through the air before landing a hard blow across her stomach. She winced but refused to make a sound. The unsub pulled back and landed a heavier blow to her outer thigh, JJ didn't need to see it to know this time the crop left a thick welt where leather met skin. The next attack was the unmistakable sting of hot wax against timid flesh. 

"Very good, not even a wimper," her captor quipped, trailing the tip of the crop along the length of her torso. Again, she heard the crop pull back and come flying back against her skin with a certain thwack. This blow landed atop the previous and sent a wave of pain through her body. The muscles twitched ever so slightly but she was pleased that she kept fairly still despite the stinging from the new welt pulsating against her thigh. A couple more blows were followed by a brief silence.

JJ forced her ears to listen for any hints of sound. The blood was pumping through her veins as her pulse beat loudly in her head. She took a few shallow breaths and listened into the void. She felt uneasy when she picked up on ragged breathing coming from her left side. Some indistinct noises, shuffling, and the breaths were suddenly close enough to feel against her neck. She fought the urge to pull away as she felt a wetness against her temple. Chapped lips kissed her sloppily, covering every inch of her face.

She felt the crop sliding from inside of her ankle and up to her thigh, passing gingerly over her most sensitive areas, then back down the other leg. The crop rose and made the same motion over and over, up and down, only teasing her center with the slightest of passes. She felt blood rush towards the sensation in a biological response.

"You've been a good sport so far, so I think as a sign of good faith I'll repay the favor," the voice encouraged as JJ felt a hand near her face. Rough fingertips brushed the side of her cheek and she felt the blindfold loosen, "Besides, I want you to watch me as I fuck you."

The last words made JJ's stomach tighten. She pulled away, wincing slightly as light broke through the darkness. The blindfold came off and she strained to let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She felt the corners of her mouth fight against the gag as she finally laid eyes on her unsub. Shoulder length raven hair matched the black leather corset perfectly. Black lace underwear, garter belt and paten leather spiked heels finished off the outfit. Emily's deep brown eyes stared down into JJ's as they both fought the urge to smile. Emily broke character for a only a moment as she simply mouthed _I love you_. JJ nodded slightly as the softness left Emily's face and she was focused back on her mission.

Now that the blindfold had been removed JJ turned her head to take in her surroundings. Emily had lit dozens of candles to set the mood, the soft light flickered off the leather corset and danced happily along JJ's naked flesh. JJ could just make out the angry red welts blemishing her otherwise ivory skin. She look over at the nightstand and took in the arsenal of weaponry her partner had prepared. Emily was right in suggesting that JJ save her strength.

"Now before we go further, I need to reiterate the rules. First, no talking or noise from you whatsoever. You make a peep and I stop. If you try to resist, I'll work harder. If you struggle, I'll tighten those restraints and I'm not afraid to draw blood. You will follow my every direction, failure to do so will result in consequences. If at anytime the pleasure is too much for you, you say the word and I'll stop. Understood?" Emily husked rolling the crop between her fingers teasingly. 

JJ simply nodded, the no speaking rule would be fairly easy seeing as she was still gagged. She didn't try to argue with her partner's logic, there were plenty of other pressing matters for her to focus on. The first being the crop which Emily was wielding with a certain super hero strength. Now that she could see it coming, could anticipate the blows, it made each swat a bit easier to handle. 

Emily took the crop and swatted slightly between JJ's thighs insisting they spread open. JJ did as her master wished and pulled her legs apart as much as the restraints would allow. Emily grinned and lowered herself between JJ's legs. Her long hair trailed the sides of JJ's thighs and sent a small shiver through her entire body. 

Emily could tell JJ was ready with anticipation, she hadn't missed the micro tremor that had passed through her partner's core. But she had no intention of getting things over quickly. She licked her way along JJ's inner thighs, pausing to nibble here and there. Once she found the right bit of soft flesh she sunk her teeth in only an inch away from JJ's tight cunt. She let her mouth suckle as she worked her teeth into the tender flesh, JJ tensed but made no sound. _Good girl_.

By the time she was done a purple welt swelled under her lips, blood rushing just under the skin without being able to quite break free. Emily smiled at the perfect indentations of each of her teeth which were changing color against JJ's soft, pale skin. The brunette licked at the new mark gently and whispered, "I marked you, because you are mine and mine alone. Do you understand that ma petite?"

Again, from lack of options, JJ nodded courtly. The bite had hurt but she had a knack for pain. She loved it when Emily mixed pain with pleasure and her body showed her excitement. Her nipples were tight with arousal and she could feel the wetness between her thighs. The pulse between her thighs was almost unbearable, she wanted Emily to fuck her so badly but she knew she would have to be patient if she was going to be rewarded. 

Emily started slow, lazy movements with her tongue. She started licking around JJ's folds in unsymmetrical movements, taking her time. She rimmed JJ's tight opening but made sure not to enter just yet. She made her way around the outer folds, suckling here and there avoiding where JJ wanted her mouth the most. Emily turned her head so her hair fell to one side and her eyes, alive with passion, met JJ's in an intense stare. JJ begged for more with her baby blues and Emily seemed to understand. Emily reached towards the nightstand and retrieved a glass which had begun to sweat from the heat of the nearby candles. She took a long gulp and replaced the glass haphazardly without taking her focus off of JJ. 

She smiled and lowered herself again between JJ's thighs. JJ felt the sering cold of the ice as soon as it made contact with her swollen clit. Her hands clenched the fists and she writhed a bit under the sensation, careful not to make a sound. Emily held the ice between her front teeth and used it as an exploratory device. She trailed the slick coolness over JJ's clit and around her folds. JJ's body reacted in a way that made Emily's own pussy wet with excitement. She let the ice melt as she trailed along JJ's warmth, frigid water commingling with slick desire. 

Emily finally took JJ's readiness in her mouth and drank it down. She lapped at the salty liquids, moving her tongue forcefully in and out of JJ. Thighs tightened to either side of her head and she scooped them over her shoulders for a better angle. She made circles around JJ's opening, blowing on it to increase the contrast between the lingering coolness and the growing heat. JJ felt the tension build but cast it out to ride the pleasure longer before giving into ecstasy. If Emily wanted her to come she was going to have to work for it. 

Work for it is exactly what Emily had planned to do. She took JJ's engorged clit in her mouth and bit it gently, pulling at it as she suckled. She knew exactly how to drive JJ wild. She took her hand and used a v-shape to spread JJ open in order to lap up all of her parts. Her tongue worked in and out of JJ's tightness as she let her heavy, ragged breaths work together to peek the blonde's arousal. 

When JJ was good and soaked, Emily slipped in two fingers. She felt the spasm of JJ's inner walls around her pumping digits. She lived for the feeling of JJ around her hand, she loved feeling the tightness when she first entered. The more she teased the looser JJ became and soon she slid in a third, then eventually a fourth. 

Emily made smooth movements with her fingers as she stroked along JJ's g-spot, coaxing the orgasm which was so close. JJ bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming against the material covering her mouth. She bit down on the cloth and let her eyes roll back as the sweet serenity finally rolled through her core. The climax took her from head to toe, tightening each muscle group as it passed over her. Starting from her clenched fists, down through her shoulders, her abdomen then finally tightening all muscles wrapped around Emily's hand. The brunette felt the cue and forced her fingers upwards sharply, pushing JJ into oblivion. She kept her fingers tight until the final shock wave had relaxed. She slowly removed her hand and wiped it against the sheet, grinning from ear to ear. 

She pushed herself on top of JJ and lowered herself just above JJ's mouth. She moved the fabric down and forced JJ into a deep kiss. JJ loved tasting herself on her partner's lips and she languished in the flavor. She wanted to use her moment of freedom to express her love but knew better than to speak. She simply made a mental note to come back to her gratitude once she had been released from her submissive state. 

"You did so well," Emily cooed. "I hope that wasn't too difficult because that was mere foreplay for the next round"

Emily moved to straddle JJ's hips, sitting on top of the younger woman. She leaned down and JJ strained her neck to reach up for a kiss. Emily frowned, pushed her back to the bed by her shoulders and tsked softly. She moved the fabric back in place so JJ was lightly gagged once more. She reached behind JJ's head, under the pillow and pulled out a small remote. She pointed it at the stereo and music filled the otherwise silent space. 

The brunette moved her body to the beat sensually. She stood at the end of the bed and caressed her body as she painstakingly plucked open the corset one clasp at a time, working her way down the front. Once free from confinement, her supple breasts spilled over her upper half. Never missing a beat, she casually slipped out of her lace panties careful to keep the garter belt and hosiery in tact. She shook and swayed as she made her way to the nightstand. Emily watched JJ's fiery blue eyes accost her nearly naked body. She loved the way JJ looked at her like there was no one else left in the world. The heat in those otherwise calm blue eyes turned her on more than any actual sexual act could. Sometimes at work JJ would simply shoot her a glance that would send Emily racing to her go-bag for a change of underwear. JJ sucked at her lips where she had already broken skin. The copper taste filled her mouth and kept her focused on the rules. As it were, she wanted nothing more than to outright scream Emily's name begging the older woman to take her completely. Pleading Emily to simply destroy her but she knew an outburst would come at a cost she wasn't willing to accept. 

Emily picked up the black leather harness and fastened in JJ's favorite accessory, making sure to stroke it generously to the rhythm of the music as she applied a thin layer of slick. JJ felt the pulse quicken between her legs, pounding in eagerness. Emily picked up the key and maneuvered back to the bed. 

"Now, I'm going to release you from these handcuffs but you are in no way free. Once I undue your ankles as well you will turn to your stomach without a sound. If you use this time to try and do anything other than comply, we will be finished here and I will leave you alone. If you comply, your reward will be unimaginable ecstasy. Are we in agreement?" Emily asked as she dangled the key in front of JJ's eyes which followed it back and forth unintentionally. JJ nodded and Emily released the handcuffs. JJ noticed the bruising mixed with slivers of crimson but fought the urge to rub her wrists. Once Emily released her ankles she did as she was told and flipped to her favorite position, face down and ass up. 

Once she had settled into her new formation Emily moved behind her on the bed. She pushed the hardness against JJ's taut ass as she pressed her bare chest against JJ's back and kissed her neck. Emily bit into the side of JJ's neck and let her mouth linger as a distraction while sliding into the blonde from behind. JJ bucked at the thickness as Emily penetrated her needy cunt. 

Emily raised to her knees and grabbed JJ by the hips, guiding her into each thrust. Emily forced herself in and out at an increasingly faster pace. She found the correct timing, thrusting deep within JJ and pulling out slowly to let JJ feel the hardness against her sensitive pearl. Emily grabbed at the blonde's svelte waist using them to guide each motion. JJ gasped into the pillow silently, trying to fight off the urge to let free the screams welling up from inside her. 

Emily felt come dripping down her own thigh as she worked, JJ wasn't the only one in desperate need of release. She let her burning desire fuel the fire already raging in her imagination as she pulled in and out of JJ. She reached one hand under the blonde and found her target. She rubbed JJ's clit while she plunged deeper, harder from behind. It didn't take very long for JJ to reach climax. The release forced her backwards onto Emily's hardness which lead to even more pleasure. JJ bucked, rising to all fours, as she rode through the wave. The brunette took advantage of JJ's new position and thrust as deeply as possible in one final piercing motion. JJ was caught by surprise and screamed against the fabric in her mouth, "BLACKBIRD!"

"Aww, damnit Jayje!" Emily frowned and removed herself from JJ's worn, soaked cunt. "I was so close to coming."

Emily fell to the side as JJ collapsed onto her stomach, struggling for air. JJ removed her gag to around her neck. She turned her face and stared lovingly into her partner's eyes. Emily's frown dissipated, readily replaced by a grin. 

"I love you, Emily," JJ gasped through uneven breaths. 

"I love you too, Jennifer," Emily kissed JJ on the lips and noticed the blood for the first time. "Jesus baby! You actually bit your lip hard enough to bleed?"

"It was definitely worth it," JJ shrugged. "But now Ms Emily Prentiss, you are in big trouble."

"Oh?" Emily quipped as she stole another kiss. 

"It's my turn to take the reigns," JJ smiled. Emily didn't argue, she simply maneuvered to the middle of the bed, still dawning the secret weapon between her thighs. JJ straddled her gingerly and took the hardness up to the hilt from on top of Emily's hips. Emily groaned at the sight of her love riding her. The precariously placed support strap of the harness rubbed against Emily's clit, making this position even more pleasurable. 

"Remember, no hands. You can touch yourself, you can grab the bed, whatever. But if you touch me I'm off quicker than you dropped your underwear.," JJ reminded. She began to move her hips up and down against Emily. With each motion she became wetter, letting Emily's thickness slide effortlessly in and out of her already swollen pussy. She watched as Emily struggled to follow directions, forcing her hands above her head from fear of touching JJ's perfect body. Emily had always had a problem keeping her hands to herself. They had a nasty habit of finding their way up JJ's skirt at the most inopportune moments while on the job, now they were at home and she was being denied the simple pleasure of touching her lover's tone musculature. Emily couldn't help but pout at the unfairness of it all. 

JJ worked at her own pace to pleasure herself on Emily's behalf. She reached down and began to stroke her own clit to help her reach the pinnacle. Watching JJ pleasure herself proved to be too much and Emily's hands shot up to JJ's breasts. She regretted the decision as soon as she made contact, fearing JJ would make good on her promise. Much to Emily's relief, JJ seemed to have forgotten the rules in her current predicament and instead of stopping, JJ simply moaned at the welcomed embrace from her partner. The connection was exactly what JJ needed to push her over the edge once more, she lowered herself onto Emily one last time. Nails clawed at Emily's arms as she finally screamed out. 

Spent and exhausted she earnestly removed herself from on top of Emily and fell to the bed. They stared up at the ceiling while trying to regain focus. Three orgasms in a hour, it was proving to be a productive evening. However, JJ couldn't help but feel bad Emily hadn't reached climax yet. Despite her sheer exhaustion she let her hand find its way between Emily's thighs. She forced aside the harness strap and felt Emily for the first time that evening. She was overwhelmed by how wet and ready Emily was. 

"Holy shit, baby!" JJ remarked as she turned to look at her love. 

Emily blushed slightly, "You know you turn me on."

"Apparently," JJ grinned. "You've been so patient tonight, why don't you let me take care of you? Slip out of that harness and come have a seat..."

Emily did as she was told. She slipped out of the leather straps, wiping half heartedly at the stickiness adorned to them. She flung the apparatus to the floor and straddled JJ's face. JJ cupped Emily's firm ass in her hands as she took in the scent of her partner. She always joked that as long as she had a face, Emily had a place to sit. It was true, she loved pleasing Emily with her mouth. She actually prided herself on her oral prowess. 

JJ started like an artist starts a tattoo, small even lines. She flicked here and there as her tongue fluttered across sensitive areas. Emily moaned as JJ rolled her tongue from the back to the front. Emily grasped at the head board as her body shook with excitement, she knew she was already close but she wanted to hold out as long as possible. JJ worked in small circles, rimming Emily's opening as she breathed cool shallow breaths over Emily's clit. With each movement Emily trembled, thighs shaking around JJ's head. JJ found the right pattern and worked over and over until Emily's head finally fell backwards into her arched back. JJ suckled Emily's clit between her teeth as she thrust in two fingers, sending Emily flying into the abyss. JJ used her free hand to press against Emily's abdomen while she worked from the inside with her fingers and from the outside with her mouth. Emily's orgasm finally took over leaving her clenching JJ's face between her thighs as she ejaculated into JJ's mouth. As soon as it had happened they both paused JJ in shock, Emily in terror. Once she could move her legs again Emily removed herself from JJ's grasp and curled into a ball near the head of the bed. 

"Oh my god, I cannot believe...." She murmured into the pillow. 

"Em, that was...amazing!" JJ confessed as she grabbed Emily's face and turned it towards her own. "Baby, you have never been more beautiful."

Emily sighed in relief and kissed JJ passionately. They snuggled, nuzzled and nipping at each other lovingly. Once the playlist had ended and the candles smoked from elongated wicks they finally got out of bed. JJ helped Emily retrieve their various toys and clothing from around the room. 

"Hey, I thought you lost your hand cuffs..." JJ remembered as she handed Emily the clunky metal restrains. 

"I did! Good think Morgan is a heavy sleeper, I snagged these during the flight home," Emily laughed. JJ rolled her eyes and hoped to go Morgan never found out what his handcuffs had taken part in. Once the room was in a bit of repair they settled into bed, both ready for a good night's sleep. 

"Happy Valentine's Day darling," JJ whispered as they kissed. "I love you.:

"And I love you, Jennifer."


End file.
